The Scottish Girl and the British Boy
by ScaryAry
Summary: Amelia doesn't know who she is, all she knows is that she's stuck in a glade, with eight boys (and that number just keeps growing). The glade is surrounded by walls, which contain a deadly maze. Plus she just so happens to be Scottish. Shuck. Unfortunatley that isn't Amelia's only problem, because while whipping these sorry saps into shape and setting down some ground rules, Amelia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wake up in a cage. Or at least what _feels_ like a cage. It's actually more like an elevator. I standing up quickly, taking in my surroundings.

The box, or elevator I guess, is fairly big. It could hold at least ten people, yet I'm the only one here. Me and loads of boxes of various sizes. All with one identical marker, a brand stamped on the side that reads: W.I.C.K.E.D.

It's an obvious acronym, but for what? I shove aside the question, I have more important things to worry about, like. Like what? What should I be doing? Should I be praying? Is this a joke? The questions swirl around my head, making me dizzy as I try to come up with answers. And I can't. I can't remember what my religion is, or what my favorite color is. I don't even know my own face or my mother's face. Do I have a mother?

All thoughts are jarred from my mind as the box lurches to a stop, causing me to fall backwards. Then, the box opens.

At first the light is too bright for me to see anything. After a moment I can make out eight human sized shadows, all of which are peering at me from above.

"Hullo? You all right in there?" asks one of the shadows. The voice is male, and speaks with a heavy accent, a teen probably not much older than me. Wait how old am I? The question doesn't get an answer.

"Yes? I mean, I think so. I can't, I can't remember anything though." I say, looking up at the shadows one of which leans into the box,

"It's a girl." One of the shadows whispers, another male. This one isn't accented though, American. Like me? Am I American? One of them jumps into the box with me, both of their hands up.

This one is also a boy, and he seems to be the leader of the group. Or at least a high-ranking member.

"My name is Newt. Can you remember your name?" he asks; this is the boy with the accent. The first one who spoke, who asked if I was okay. My name? Do I have a name? Yes, I have a name. What is it? I struggle to remember, my brain encased in a strange fog.

"Amelia, my name is Amelia." I whisper, the boy, Newt takes a step towards me.

"Okay Amelia, we're going to get you out of here all right? We'll explain everything in a moment." Newt says, his voice is soft, and slow. It's comforting and I feel (rather irrationally) safe, with this boy who has a ridiculous name.

"I feel dizzy." I manage, before the floor suddenly comes up to greet me.

Voices overhead. One? No, three? Yes, three. All male, one of them I know. It's Newt. My body stills, I hadn't even realized I had tensed up. I struggle to open my eyes. I'm lying in a bed of sorts, with three boys standing above me. One of them is indeed Newt, who looks awfully pleased that I've awoken.

"Amelia! You're awake! Are you all right?" he asks, he kneels down beside me, or beside the bed I suppose. For some reason, this action causes our cheeks to burn.

"Calm it Newt, you'll traumatize the poor girl." Says one of the other boys. This one is tall, and if I do say so, very handsome.

He's tall, and a bit lanky with dark blue eyes and a mess of crimson hair. He looks down at me, and smiles.

"Welcome Amelia, name's Matt. That as you know is Newt and this here is Erik." He says gesturing to the boy behind Matt, whose nearly just as handsome.

"Oh, um hi?" I say, and do a small awkward wave. The boys look at me sharply.

Matt whistles,

"Looks like you're not the only foreigner any more, Newtie." Erik says, Foreigner?

"What are you talking- "I stop, surprised by the sound of the words. That was a female voice. My voice. I'm Scottish?

"She doesn't look Scottish." Newt says simply, as he takes me in. Look Scottish? What in the world do I look like then?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demand sitting up, eyes narrowing at the boy in front of me. Matt laughs,

"Yep, defiantly Scottish. Box of raisins says they'll get together before the week is over." Matt says to Erik, in an undertone.

"Excuse me? What is wrong with you people? I need to leave; I need to see a doctor. I have- "

"Memory issues." Newt finishes for me, looking grim. "There isn't a way to leave. You're stuck here same as the rest of us," he smiles at me, but it's a scary smile, one that is hollow. "Welcome Amelia, to our lovely little bloody corner of hell."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" I demand as Newt storms out of the shack. He turns to me and glares, just for a moment. Then his gaze softens, he gestures for me to sit, so we walk over to the only tree.

"I was the first person here, and I arrived in the bloody box, just like you. Only there wasn't anyone here to help me, no one to explain things to me. So I climbed out of the box, and I searched around. Nothing. No one. I made the mistake of going into the bloody Maze once. Almost got lost, barely made it out. Then finally, the box came back up. That's when I met Matt. Two weeks later Erik, and the rest followed. None of us could remember anything. We started exploring, making things. We don't exactly have any systems, or rules. We just, exist for now. It's tough though, sometimes. The not knowing. Why we're here. Or who we are, or were." He says, his face tight, and his faraway.

"So it's not temporary then? You don't get the memories back?" I asked, my disappointment growing. The small hope I had, diminishing more and more. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but no. They don't. At least not yet. Sometimes, we'll get the _impression_ of a memory. Like we know we had a memory like it before, but nothing. Just a feeling. Some of us didn't even remember our names. There's a boy here, he still doesn't know his name. We call him George." He says laughing.

"That's, unfortunate." I say, unsure of how to respond to that. He laughs, "C'mon I'll show you where you'll sleep." He says.

There wasn't exactly a private space for me, which I was hoping for, given that I'm the only girl and all. Newt seems to realize this must be on my mind because he says

"All the guys here, I would trust them with my life. While none of us have seen a girl in bloody ages, if ever; I'm positive you'll be safe here." This helps settle my unease of sharing a room of sorts with eight boys. I guess.

It's not really a room, more like a group of trees of which there are small hammocks set up, hanging from branch to branch. It's a bit hectic looking actually.

"We all sort of just, picked a tree at random; and most of us stuck with it. Matt set you up one over there," he points to a smaller cluster of trees on the edge of the gathering. "that way you'll get a bit more,, privacy."

"Are there any rules? Things I should know?" I ask, as Newt leads me over to a small shack.

"Rules?" he asks shaking his head "We don't have any bloody rules. We're like the Lost Boys from Peter Pan," this causes him to smirk "That would make you Wendy." He says.

"Wendy? I'm pretty sure I'm more of Tiger-Lily." I say, he laughs, and it makes me stomach, feel strange. Not a bad strange, but a good strange.

"I guess I could see that, you being Scottish and all." He says, pointing at the shack

"This is the out house, and it's the only one we got." It's actually quite sad looking, and a bit worn.

"Lovely. Great workmanship." I say, possibly overdoing the sarcasm a tad. Newt just smiles and shakes his head.

"Other than that, enjoy yourself. I'm sure you'll find someone here to entertain you. Just one thing you should know, don't go in the Maze. Unless you have a death wish." He says and with that he walks away.

That's it? No rules? No jobs? No sense of organization? How have they survived this long without growing their own food?

"Wait! I have questions!" I yell running after him "What about jobs? Don't we have responsibilities? What about food? What about supplies? Do you make your own clothes? Wait, no of course you don't." I stop, as Newt turns around and looks at me.

"No jobs. We just take turns watching over the group at night. Yeah, don't get killed or get sick. We get food from the box, same with supplies and clothes. Anymore questions?" He asks.

"Yeah, who is in charge here?" I demand, obviously there are somethings that they haven't thought of. Newt leans in close, and my stomach seems to leap into my throat for a second.

"I am." He growls, "Why? Got some complaints?" his voice is low, and deep. And If I'm honest, a bit scary. I'm sad to say that I kind of like it.

"Yeah, lots." I say, he raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well why don't you get a list of everything we're doing wrong and send it over." He spits, and storms off.

Well. That was fun.

 **Author's note:**

 **Um, this chapter got real intense real fast. Newt is, well he's a bit ocish in this one. I'll admit it. I just angry-wrote this chapter so my mood poured in a bit. Sorry. Please review!**

 **Happy Early Thanksgiving!**

 **Redhoodgirlie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated! High-school does not get easier as each semester goes on. Unfortunately, V.v but here we are! A long overdue chapter! Please enjoy! And review? Please?**

I frown, as I watch Newt's retreating form. What exactly am I supposed to do now? Should I chase after him? I shake my head. Why does it matter? I just met the guy, I honestly don't care whether or not he likes me. I need to worry about surviving.

"Amy!"

"Don't call her that, you never asked to call her- "

"Amy!"

I turn around, assuming that the two voices, must belong to Matt and Erik.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well the last time we saw Newt this angry, it was because someone went into the Maze." Erik said, as Matt looked at me curiously.

"You know, if you guys never go in there, how do you know it's a Maze?" I ask, as the two lead me to a tall tree, and sit down under its empty branches. Erik shrugs.

"We just know." He says simply, as Matt rolls his eyes.

"It's a good point. Why don't you go ask Newt?" Matt teases.

"I don't think he would really like to talk to me right now. I think I might have offended him."

"Did you ask who was in charge?"

"Yes." Matt whistles.

"Yeah he's pissed, but don't worry. He's already got the hots for you, so he'll come back."

"Maybe _you_ have the hots for Newt." Erik says, grumpily. Matt smiles,

"Aw, is Erik jealous of little Newtie? Don't worry, my heart only belongs to you my Viking boy." Matt says, as he kisses Erik on the cheek.

"You two are together?" I ask dumbly. Erik turns scarlet, but Matt laughs

"No, I just kiss and profess my love to everyone here." He says.

"Wow, way to make everyone feel so special." I say dryly

"I know, I'm the best."

"If you say so."

"I say so."

"Well who am I to argue?"

"I like this girl," Matt says, pointing at me. Then he turns to Erik, says "Can we keep her? Please?" as he pouts at him. Erik laughs, shoving him off,

"You should go talk to Newt." Erik says, "It won't go over well if he doesn't like you. Besides, you're new. Just say you didn't know." He says, as he smiles lightly.

I decide, that it can't hurt to try, but that first, maybe I should look around first.

The meadow, which personally, seemed more like a glade. Was mostly empty, of any human-made objects. The settlers, had only taken a small corner, and the rest was left untouched. It was beautiful, even if it was a prison. But it wasn't right. Something in this entire situation wasn't right.

Apart from the fact that there were teenagers locked inside a small glade, with menacing walls surrounding them. I mean besides that. Like I shouldn't be here. But that I should. There was something wrong here, something that didn't belong. I was just going to have to figure out exactly what it was.

 **Author's note**

 **I'm sorry!**

 **It's not very long, but it's all that my brain is willing to give me right now.**

 **I should be updating again soon! Until next time!**

 **Redhoodgirlie out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Authors Note: I'm BACK! Yay! (This is the part where you all start jumping with joy) Again, sorry for taking so long to update! My brain is not cooperating with me, so I've decided to force myself to write this, (I'm actually spending the whole day writing and updating all my stories)! Also, has anyone else NOT seen the Scorch Trials yet? Or am I like the only one? Also, decided to do this one in Newt's point of view (forgive if he seems oc-y) -Ary**

 **Newt's Point of View**

Who did that girl think she was? I'd been here for months. Months, actually it was probably a year now. Or close too. Sometimes I lost count, or tried too. But who did she like she was, storming around acting as if she owned the place? Demanding answers, acting as if they were all idiots. Or maybe I was offended because she was right. I knew she was. There was so much more we could be doing. I knew that. I just didn't like being told by some girl for crike's sake.

"Newt!" calls the one and only female devil here, Amelia.

"What?" she looks a bit flustered, and her pale cheeks are flushed, her bright eyes alight.

"I-I ugh just wanted to say I was sorry for before. It wasn't my place, and I should have been nicer about it," she pauses for a second biting her lip. Then after a moment she starts up again "I do stand by what I said. There should be some changes made around here, if we ever want to get out of here. You do realize that right?" I sigh, and sit down.

"It's not exactly easy being in charge here. It's hard, trying to make sure that everyone is happy and safe. I also don't exactly have the best materials to do much of anything here. We're limited by whatever the Box gives us." I say, she scrunches up her nose.

"You guys come up with the lamest names. The Meadow? The Box? The Maze? Also, how do you know if it's a Maze if you've never been in there?" She asks,

"You do realize we're just teenage boys right? Most of us aren't the most creative. Some of us, when we had more of us here, went into the Maze. A discovery-exploration mission." I reply.

"Well, how did it go? The maze probably has a way out." She says. I look at her, as she sits beside me, knees pulled up to her chest. Her long brown hair flowing in the gentle breeze, her bright eyes scanning the Meadow.

"What on Earth makes you say that?" I ask, she turns to me, fixing me with her bright stare.

"It makes sense. We're here," she grabs a nearby twig, and draws a box in the sand. "This is the middle of the maze, the safe zone if you will." She draws a larger circle around the box. "Here's the maze, now do you remember those little maze things you used to do as a kid, where you had to help lead the character to the outside?" she asks, I nod it sound familiar enough. "I always thought that the middle of the Maze was a nice resting place, somewhere we could take a break from running away from the monster, but then we could leave the middle and go out into the maze, and leave." She erases a small bit of the circle leaving an opening. "There has to be an exit in the Maze. It only makes sense. Why would wicked, lock teenagers in here randomly? It's a game. We have to figure out what the rules are." She concludes. I look up at her, incredulous. She's been here for a few hours and she's already throwing everything up into the air.

"You are amazing." I say, as I look down at the drawing again. She jumps up, clapping her hands together.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" she cocks her head to the side, watching me.

"Yes. So don't do anything stupid."


End file.
